Treacherous Appearances
by Devianta
Summary: Danny reveals his secret to his parents but they don't accept him... but are they really his parents? No pairings. Oneshot


A/N: Well this is certainly a shorter piece than what I usually write. Sorry about that, but there wasn't too much to say. Well, this is definitely an angsty oneshot. A really angsty, dark oneshot. Hopefully you won't mind too much. I also hope that you enjoy it. It has Danny-hurt in it! So, you know the routine. I don't own Danny Phantom. Please read and review. And let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Treacherous Appearances

Danny yelped in surprise as his father picked him up and slammed him against a wall. His father held him by his throat as he glared daggers at his son.

"What did you say?" the orange man growled.

"I said I'm a ghost," Danny said shakily. He thought that his parents could handle this truth now. He had spent weeks slowly getting his parents used to Danny Phantom being a good guy and stuff. He had spent countless hours prepping his home and his life for this moment… and now it was, for some odd reason, going all wrong.

"You mean a filthy, no-good, freak of nature," his mother said as she pointed an ectogun at her frightened son. His eyes practically took up his whole face as he stared at the weapon aimed in his general direction.

"No, I'm your son and not all ghosts are evil. I thought you understood…" Danny began but stopped as he found he could no longer breathe. The large man holding his neck squeezed harder. Danny choked, trying to fill his aching lungs with air.

"No son of mine's a ghost," his father said cruelly.

"Nor mine," his mother added.

Danny's eyes rolled back but he managed to hang on. With his last bit of strength he transformed and slipped out of his father's hold. Unfortunately he didn't get far. Just as he turned tangible his mother fired her ectogun at him. He fell to the floor groaning in pain, clutching his side where the blast had hit him. When he looked at his hand he found a burn mark that reached from the middle of his stomach to his side. The ghost boy groaned again and looked up at his parents who towered over his fallen form. Both sneered, ectoguns aimed at his head and chest.

"Get up wretch," his mother growled, sounding nearly inhuman in her hate.

Danny stood slowly. His eyes darted this way and that looking for an escape route. He found none.

"Mom…" the boy started to say but was smacked on the back of his head by his father.

"Don't you dare refer to her by that name you fiend!"

Danny held the back of his head and tried to back away, but he only met the wall. His mother grabbed his arm and shoved him toward the basement door. He stumbled, tried to regain his balance, and was kicked. He fell head over heels down the steps landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Mom, Dad, stop! I'm your son, Danny! I thought you… Aaah!" The boy didn't even get all the way to his feet before he was blasted by both his parents. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Shut up you pathetic creature! You're not even human! You don't deserve love!" his mother screamed before yanking him up by his hair and onto an examining table. The terrified, confused ghost soon found his wrists and ankles chained to the cold surface.

"I am too human! I'm half human! Why won't you two listen to me?!" Danny cried.

"Simple, Daniel. We're not really your parents," his father whispered, flashing his eyes red.

"Vlad…"

Suddenly a bright light flashed above Danny. His scream lasted for six seconds exactly before they ended abruptly. When the light faded nothing was left.

The two Fentons dropped to the ground as the ghosts possessing them relinquished their grips on their minds. Standing in their places were two ghosts. One resembled a vampire. The other looked like a knight.

"Your services are no longer required Fright Knight. You may go," said the vampire.

"Yes my lord," replied the Fright Knight before vanishing from sight.

The vampire laughed. He picked up the female parent and loosed a blast at the orange man. When the smoke settled the man's neck was twisted at a horrible angle. The vampire laughed again. Unfortunately this awakened the woman he was holding. The vampire frowned and let two black rings travel up and down his body revealing a human form.

"Vlad…?" asked the woman uncertainly.

"Oh, Maddie… I am so sorry…" Vlad trailed off.

"What?" she asked again.

"I am so sorry. I was in the neighborhood and I heard a loud racket coming from your house. Well I was wondering what the sound was so I walked up to the door. I found it open and I came in. And well… I found your husband killing your son. I tried to stop him but…"

"No, Danny! Jack!" she shouted and shoved Vlad away in her pursuit for her husband and son.

"Oh, Jack! No!" she cried as she found her dead spouse. "Where's Danny?" she asked through her tears.

"He was vaporized," Vlad said quietly.

"I don't understand!" the widow cried.

Vlad smiled evilly as he watched her cry. "Oh, dear Maddie. You shouldn't be seeing this. Come with me… at least until we can get this settled. What do you say?"

The distraught woman nodded. The evil ghost grinned.


End file.
